Olivia Measures Up
Overview: Olivia tries to stop her brother from growing, However, her plan fails... Horribly. Synopsis: Olivia is excited as she is tall enough to go on the amusement park. Ian walks up and says he can too. Olivia points out he's on his tiptoes. He asks their mom if he can go on them this year. She says they'll have to see. Olivia manages to be tall enough for the ride, while Ian does not, because ears don't count. Olivia teases him by pointing out all the good reasons to be the big sister. Following the ride, father tells Olivia that Ian will most likely be taller than her one day. She asks if he'll be much taller. Father says most likely. Olivia begins to imagine a truly giant Ian, probably 3 times the size of a normal adult, putting glue on the ground, which sticks the giant Ian's giant foot to the ground. She states school glue has many uses. The scene cuts to Ian asking for milk to drink. Olivia offers him many alternatives, but he still chooses milk, in the super cup she had offered. He takes one sip and then Olivia grabs the cup from him, drinking the rest of the milk quickly. A carnival man guesses Olivia is 4, which saddens her. She gets a prize, which cheers her up again. They pass a sign talking about the world's tallest and smallest person. Ian says the tallest person probably drank a lot of milk. When they get home, Olivia gets a cup of milk, and calls her friend. Her friend tries to help her grow by stretching her. They go to the measuring wall, trying to see if she's bigger yet. Ian walks over and measures himself, their mom says she thinks Ian is having a big growth spurt. Then they go to Ian and try to convince him he needs to stop growing. First they imagine him as a giant unable to ride a bike. Second, they imagine him still as a giant, unable to play hide and seek, and finally, they imagine him as a giant unable to play baseball. Ian decides he wants to stop growing. Father comes in and tells Ian that he'll probably be around his (the father)'s height. Ian goes to Olivia and says he wants to grow. Olivia calls this a mistake. She states little brothers should not be bigger than their big sisters. The scene cuts to class, as the teachers speaks of the class picture. They separate into two groups, one taller than the line, one shorter than the line. Olivia gets on her tiptoes to appear taller and goes to the back row, but the teacher makes her get in the front row. The pig standing next to her states her mother said she was growing like a weed. Olivia begins to imagine herself as a giant. A bigger giant than she imagined Ian. She couldn't wait to be taller. The next scene consists of her trying to grow again. Then it cuts back to the school, with Olivia wearing heels. The heels made her appear to be the second or third tallest non-teacher pig in the room. Father explains to Olivia that Ian will always be her little brother, because he's younger than her. Next Episode Olivia Plays Hotel Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes